


Do You Believe In Fate?

by GH_123



Series: Christmas Prompts [8]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GH_123/pseuds/GH_123
Summary: This is the last prompt on my list of Christmas prompt requests. I just want to say a huge, huge thank you to everyone that requested something for me to write.It’s been so lovely writing Jarry again! Thank you so much for all the lovely comments, it really does mean a lot :) xxBased upon this prompt:Jarry-girl:Hi, its me again with a curious AU idea. Harry Thompson - Rentboy - is hired by James Nightingale for one night. But Harry falls asleep on the Couch after some talking, eating, drinking, watching movies... and James want him for christmas, cause he is alone. Always. Harry and James fall in love with each other the following days. They talk alot about their past and feelings and things. At their first evening Harry tells him that he didnt have something to eat since days because of no clients while christmas time.... IF you like this idea, please could you write a prompt? Pls? Thanks a lot :)I absolutely loved writing this! I really hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for requesting.
Relationships: James Nightingale/Harry Thompson
Series: Christmas Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571641
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	Do You Believe In Fate?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last prompt on my list of Christmas prompt requests. I just want to say a huge, huge thank you to everyone that requested something for me to write.
> 
> It’s been so lovely writing Jarry again! Thank you so much for all the lovely comments, it really does mean a lot :) xx
> 
> Based upon this prompt:
> 
>  **Jarry-girl:** _Hi, its me again with a curious AU idea. Harry Thompson - Rentboy - is hired by James Nightingale for one night. But Harry falls asleep on the Couch after some talking, eating, drinking, watching movies... and James want him for christmas, cause he is alone. Always. Harry and James fall in love with each other the following days. They talk alot about their past and feelings and things. At their first evening Harry tells him that he didnt have something to eat since days because of no clients while christmas time.... IF you like this idea, please could you write a prompt? Pls? Thanks a lot :)_
> 
> I absolutely loved writing this! I really hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for requesting.

With his files held against his chest, James made the short journey from his office to home, he kept his head low, wanting to avoid the cheery Christmas carollers that had congregated in the village, singing loudly about Christmas joy and cheer. The passers by that would look up and smile at him, wishing him a very merry Christmas, all he could do was nod in response and offer the smallest of smiles back.

It was December 23rd after all, most people, old and young were completely swept up in the magic of Christians, the joy of love and the excitement that was to come over the next few days. That wasn’t the case for James. He cast his mind back to three years ago, that was the last and quite frankly only time in his life where he allowed himself to enjoy Christmas. He was with John Paul, the most family orientated man he knew. The day was a big family affair and although James found it rather tasteless and tacky, there was no denying the love present for everyone in the room. He would never say this out loud but he actually enjoyed being a part of it. 

How quickly things change when you’re lied to and cheated on. Three years on and James was back at square one, the way he had had spent every Christmas before John Paul came into his life. Alone. If he was honest, he liked it that way. No fake formalities, no stupid family games, no drunk Marnie clinging to him and trying to set him up with the first man she saw. There would be none of that for James this year. He was spending it all by himself. Alone.

He made a quick stop, picking up a few bottles of champagne for the evening ahead. He knew he, they, would definitely need a little something expensive to drink. A few glasses of champagne always seemed to break the tension.

***

James stood in his kitchen and poured himself a glass of champagne, he held the flute elegantly between his fingers. This was a regular occurrence, most nights he would pour himself a glass and drink until their was not a drop left, even more so at this time of year, using the festive season as an excuse to drink more. Everyone did, right?

As he was about to place the champagne flute to his lips and take yet another satisfying sip, there was a loud knock at the door. James looked down at his watch, quarter past 7, he wasn’t supposed to be here til 8. At this time of year, he knew it wouldn’t be anybody else. He quickly glanced in the mirror, making sure he looked okay and at least half presentable before opening the door. 

“Hi, sorry I’m so early, I was in the area so thought I’d.... I can come back at 8 if you’d prefer” 

James was accustomed to this sort of thing, he had paid for sex many times before, hired rent boys simply to cure his boredom, none of this was new to him but the sudden feeling he got when he saw the young man stood on his doorstep, that was a new thing. He suddenly felt his throat go dry, he was trying to search for words but couldn’t quite find them, his heart was thumping in his chest and his whole body erupted with tingles. 

The man stood before him couldn't be much older than 25. He was of medium height, with dark blonde hair and these amazing sea blue eyes that James found himself getting lost in with each passing second. James found it incredibly cute that he was dressed in a suit, it added a little bit of class to what other would consider quite a seedy exchange. He could tell he had a good body, the way his crisp white shirt pulled across his broad shoulders and protruding biceps as he leant on the door frame.

“No, no it’s fine. Come in” James stepped aside and gestured for him to enter. 

“Wow, nice home” the guy stood there and took in his surroundings, a gorgeous living room and open plan kitchen, the place was spotless and furnished to a high standard. These little dalliances were usually in some dodgy hotel room, he wasn’t used to such a lovely setting. “I’m Harry by the way” he introduced himself as he stood awkwardly in James’ living room, after hanging up his jacket.

“James”

“Where do you want me?” Harry asked. 

“I was just in the middle of drinking champagne. Do you want a glass?” James offered. Harry was never normally treated like this, often his clients just wanted sex and then that was it. Done with him, tossing him aside like he was worth nothing. He had become so used to it that being treated like a normal person, like he was right now was actually rather touching. 

“Um...yeah sure” Harry nodded and as James gestured he moved over to the sofa. Harry had only ever had clients wanting him for sex, he had heard how some people just wanted company, someone to talk to, maybe James was one of those people. Harry felt himself instantly relax at that thought. 

“Here” James handed him the glass and sat back in one of the chairs. “You’re new to this, aren’t you?” James questioned as he watched Harry closely. 

“Not completely new, only done this a handful of times” Harry didn’t know why he found himself being so honest, he could have easily lied. “How do you know?” he was intrigued as to why James was asking such a question in the first place. 

“I can tell. You look nervous, I can see it in your eyes” James noted as he drank the champagne. “I’m a lawyer, it’s my job to read people” James felt the need to explain why he could read Harry’s emotions so well. 

“So what’s a lawyer doing hiring me at Christmas time?” the question was intrusive, Harry knew that, but already he found himself feeling quite comfortable in James’ company. 

“I don’t do Christmas” James downed the contents of his champagne flute. “Or family” he added, placing the glass down on the coffee table. 

“Not at all?” Harry was surprised by his revelation, surely everyone embraced family at Christmas, no matter what the circumstances. He would give anything to spend Christmas with his. 

“Nope” he shook his head. “I don’t...” James stopped himself not wanting to give too much away, he didn’t want to completely open up to a stranger that he had just met 15 minutes ago. 

“You should appreciate what you have” Harry told him. “I’d give anything to be with my lot” he sighed sadly, James saw his eyes change again, he looked lost, like he was desperate to belong somewhere, James knew what that felt like, he had felt like that many times before. 

“You could stay” the words fell from James’ lips before he had time to process them himself. Maybe it was now the champagne doing the talking. He wasn’t sure he even wanted Harry to stay, maybe he did, maybe he would actually like the company. Now the words had left his lips there was no going back. 

“What? Stay for Christmas?” Harry asked, the hint of amazement in his tone was evident as he pushed himself up on the sofa, seeming somewhat more alert than his previous slumped state. James simply nodded his head. “Why?” 

“I think company this year might be nice” he liked being on his own, but he also liked the thought of being all alone with Harry. There was something about him that instantly attracted James, he seemed just as troubled as him, maybe they could be two lost souls together. “I think we both need it” James moved over to the sofa where Harry was sitting and sat down beside him, his hand instantly falling to his thigh. 

Their bodies were close now, Harry could feel the heat between them as they anticipated the others move. Harry was the one to make the first move, after all he was the one getting paid, he had to make it James’ worthwhile. Unlike with all his other clients, Harry actually wanted to do this, he wanted to kiss James, he wanted to make James feel good. Normally, the thought of being intimate with his clients made him feel sick, this was different.

Harry captured James lips with his own, although James was kissing him back hard and with passion, there was an element of gentleness, a caring side that he didn’t experience with other clients. They were just desperate for sex, James didn’t seem to harbour that desperation.

As the kiss deepened, James pushed Harry down on to the sofa and shirts were quickly removed, their lips didn’t leave each other’s bodies the whole time. They had sex right there and then on the sofa. James was surprised by how different the sex was with Harry, how different it made him feel, it wasn’t just a mindless shag, he actually felt something with Harry. A spark, a firework, something deep within him that he hadn’t felt for a very long time. Little did he know Harry felt it too. 

***

Both of them lay in silence afterwards, their chests rising and falling as they desperately tried to catch their breath. Harry didn’t think he had had sex that good in a really long time; his head was resting upon James’ chest, hearing the beat of his heart. 

“More champagne?” James asked as he reached round Harry to pour himself another glass from the bottle that sat on the coffee table. 

“Mmm” Harry mumbled, his eyes were starting to close and his vision was becoming cloudy as he tried to resist the urge to sleep. He wasn’t normally one to fall asleep on the job but he was tired, so tired, he felt comfortable enough here, safe enough to just allow himself to drift off. 

James looked down at Harry as he lay on his chest, he couldn’t quite see his face, but he could tell from his breathing that he was asleep. He somehow managed to wiggle himself free from beneath him, carefully moving Harry’s body to allow him to escape. James cleared the coffee table of the empty glasses and bottles, he was trying his best to be careful and quiet but the clatter of the glass made Harry stir on the sofa.

“Sorry” James whispered, as he looked down at Harry from where he stood behind the sofa.

“I should go” Harry mumbled, although he made no effort to move, let alone bother to open his eyes. 

“Stay” James whispered as he grabbed a blanket and draped it over him. “It’s okay, stay.” 

***

“I’m really sorry, I’ll be out of your hair before you know it” Harry apologised as he haphazardly picked up yesterday’s clothing off the living room floor. He had overslept, his intention wasn’t to sleep here in the first place but now that he had, he wished he had woken up earlier and disappeared before James had got out of bed. “I haven’t slept like that in a really long time” he explained as he pulled his clothes on.

“You don’t have to rush off. You can stay for coffee at least” James offered, he was pouring himself a mug, it was no bother to pour one for Harry. “I have croissants too” he offered. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Harry had no idea where he was going after this, he didn’t have anyone lined up until the new year. He didn’t want to sleep rough but he also didn’t want to be a burden to James.

“Not at all” James was already handing him his coffee. “I don’t mind paying you if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

“No, no” Harry shook his head, he enjoyed being around him, it wasn’t something he had to be paid for. For once the money didn’t matter. “Thanks” he took the coffee from James and sat down at the kitchen table.

“Can I ask you something?” James asked as he sat down opposite him. “Why haven’t you slept for a while?” 

“What?” 

“You said a minute ago, you hadn’t slept for a while. Why? Sorry, if that’s too personal, you don’t have to answer” James realised he may have pried a little too far into Harry’s personal life.

“Honestly” Harry sighed as he took in a deep breath. “My marriage failed” he admitted, James had to harshly swallow his coffee, it never even crossed his mind that this gorgeous boy sat before him had been, was maybe still married. “We’d been through a lot together, I turned to this” he gestured between the two of them just for clarification. “It was just to get us by, but then I never stopped, we got married in the mist of it all but then he found out. My dad, my family found out and that was it, no body wanted to know me” it was almost like Harry was in a trance as he spoke about his past, still very much focused on the memory, the emotions still raw. 

“Harry, I’m..,,”

“Sorry, you really didn’t need to know all of that” he apologised, realising he had rambled on so much and not actually answered James’ question. “I’ve been sleeping rough ever since, occasionally friends couches, but most of the time....” he trailed off, he couldn’t bring himself to say it. James with his gorgeous, grand house, would surely pass judgement on some of the places where Harry had slept. 

“That’s awful” James was genuinely concerned about him. “The offer still stands you know, if you want to stay” no final decision had been made on that matter, but after hearing how Harry spend his evenings, James had to offer again. “I actually think I’m going to insist on you staying” James revealed, he saw the corners of Harry’s mouth turn up ever so slightly. 

“You don’t have to do that” 

“I suppose you won’t have eaten much either. How about we ditch the croissants and head out for a proper breakfast” James suggested. 

***

As the next few days rolled on, James and Harry grew closer. Harry always knew that he hated being alone, he was sociable and loved company so relished being with James. James started to realise that maybe, just maybe he could get used to having someone around, someone like Harry. He wasn’t one to fall quickly for people, but he had definitely fallen fast for Harry. 

“I know it’s not traditional but...”

“It’s fine” Harry insisted, James had apologised numerous times for the lack of Christmas traditions. “It’s much better than what I would be doing if I wasn’t here with you” Harry smiled. James did feel for him, he knew he would much rather be with his family, doing whatever it was they did, but instead he had to settle for a Christmas with him. “I really appreciate it.” 

James had been nothing but lovely to Harry, Harry couldn’t understand why, they had only met a few days ago and yet he had welcomed him in to his home, given him food and hot water and somewhere safe. He hadn’t had or felt these things in a really long, he had almost forgotten what it felt like to be safe, to be looked after. It meant more to him than James would ever realise. 

“What do you fancy? We could go Chinese, Thai, I’m not sure I fancy an Indian. Italian maybe?” James was scrolling through his phone, desperately trying to find somewhere that was open on Christmas Day. “Actually, scrap that. The only takeaway open is a little Thai place, are you good with that?” James asked. Of course they were limited to what was open, it was Christmas Day, how many people were really sat there ordering a take out. 

“Sure, I’m good with Thai” Harry nodded, he adored Thai food, it was perfect. 

They didn’t have to wait very long at all for their delivery to arrive, James figured the place was hardly rushed off their feet on a day like today. James placed all the plastic containers on the table, ready for them to decant onto their plates. 

“Have you always spent Christmas like this?” Harry asked. They had grown close over the past few days, yet Harry was sure there was still so much more to James’ left to discover. He was an interesting character, he spoke of how he didn’t do family, didn’t do Christmas and yet he seemed rather willing to spend his time with Harry. 

“A couple of years ago I spend it with a boyfriend and his family” James explained. “Fiancé actually” he corrected himself.

“Wow, fiancé”

“You sound surprised” James raised an eyebrow playful as he took a mouthful of food.

“Sorry, you just don’t strike me as the type of person to commit” Harry admitted, he was worried it came across too blunt.

“He had a son. I wanted us to really make a go of it, be a proper family” James revealed, opening up and letting his guard down for the first time. He had never really spoken to anyone about this before, everyone had kind of just lived through it with him, knew the ins and outs without an explanation. 

“You proposed?” Again, Harry was completely taken aback, maybe the man sat before him was more romantic, more interested in love than Harry had given him credit for. Little did Harry know it was all James had ever wanted. 

“Yeah” 

“What happened?” Harry asked. “Oh god, you don’t have to tell me that, sorry” Harry apologised quickly realising he may have over stepped the mark. 

“He cheated on me with an ex of his. His ex husband to be precise. It was only about a month after I proposed” James explained. Harry could tell from the way his tone of voice changed that this was a still a sore subject for him. He knew that that moment had changed him, changed his whole outlook on love. 

“Bloody hell” Harry whispered. “That must have been awful”

“More wine” James held the bottle in his hand and topped up their glasses, it was clear he wanted to move on from the subject of his failed romance. He held his glass up, signalling that a ‘cheers’ was about to take place. “Merry Christmas Harry.”

“Merry Christmas” 

*** 

That evening, after eating their Thai takeaway, munching on a box of chocolates James found in the cupboard and drinking copious amounts of wine and champagne, they found themselves wrapped up in one another on the sofa watching some cheesy Christmas movie.

“Do you believe in fate?” Harry asked, looking up at James from where his head was resting on his chest.

“Fate? Not really” James shrugged. “Why?”

“Well, it’s just that it could have been anyone behind that door when I knocked on it a few days ago, but it was you. You could have had anyone turn up in my place, but it was me” Harry explained. 

“I don’t think I’m following” 

“What I’m trying to say” Harry pushed himself up from James’ chest so that he was looking at him. “Maybe this was meant to be” he smiled. 

“You think?” 

“Yeah, I really do” he sighed contently before placing his head back on James’ chest. 

James’ reaction didn’t take Harry by surprise, he knew he would approach it with a closed off, careless attitude, but he knew underneath it all it would mean something. He’d found himself figuring James out fairly quickly, he was completely intrigued by him.

“What are you doing New Year’s Eve?” James asked.

“Nothing”

“Do you fancy going for a drink?” 

“Sure” Harry nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

He had been so nervous about entering a new year in his current state. He wanted to start the year as he meant to go on and he certainly wasn’t in the position to do that at the moment. Maybe, for both of them 2020 held a little bit of hope and a little bit of love.


End file.
